She Sees Time
by rghcoronado
Summary: One shot. Two friends talk and one mentions an encounter with Robin.


This is my first story here. Any comments are welcome. I don't own WHR. Please don't sue.

"I didn't realize you were into the tournaments," Hidetoshi said as he slung his backpack around.

"Yes," Kinosaki answered. "It was my brother. He got me into it." She walked side by side with Hidetoshi.

She was wearing a green winter coat and black blue jeans. She wore shoes that probably belonged to a punk rocker. Her long black hair flowed from a black cap she had on her head.

"I see," Hidetoshi said. He had short black hair and wore thin-framed glasses. He was dressed in a male school uniform, high school stlye. He had black walking shoes on his feet.

"Aren't you cold, Hide-chan?" Kinosaki asked. She looked at him with some concern.

"No," he answered. He gave a small smile. "I try to be tough. You know, like a samurai. But I'm not really good at it."

"Really?" Kinosaki said. She thought that was cute.

"Yeah," Hidetoshi responded. "When I was a kid, I wanted to follow the way of the warrior. The code. But things changed. Other things to occupy my time."

"Like girls?" Kinosaki asked, giggling inside. She just had to say it.

"Very funny, Kinosaki," Hidetoshi grunted. "You know what I mean. Books, music, sports."

"Oh, yeah, sports," Kinosaki said with a sparkle in her eye. "My dad is a big time football fan. He really gets into the Isle of Wight League. He sees it on satellite."

"My friend Sato," Hidetoshi started. "He loves it, too. Something about how the teams there are like over a hundred years old. He likes Chelsea."

"My father likes Arsenal," Kinosaki said, looking up at the clear sunset sky. "I do, too. I guess maybe since they are in first place."

"That's hardly fair," Hidetoshi said. "That's like cheating, you know. Always going for the expected winner. You should back the underdog once and awhile. They are usually the better team."

"Never saw it that waybefore," Kinosaki said. She looked at Hidetoshi. "I'll have to remember that."

They walked in silence, neither one wanting to break the calm. They were a lot of people about, even in the chilly months. But it never really got that cold. Not like in the northern regions.

"Kinosaki," Hidetoshi finally said.

"Yes?" she asked. She felt a little funny for some reason.

"I want to tell you something," Hidetoshi continued. "I, uh, I had this odd dream a few months ago. I can't really explained why I would have one like this, but it has troubled me for awhile. I want someone to maybe give their opinion. Um, you wanna hear about it?" He could feel a slight blush on his face.

"Of course," Kinosaki said, smiling. "I would love to hear about it."

"Okay," Hidetoshi said, smiling as well. "It went like this."-

I was walking down a street that looked very familiar. I've been all over our country. My parents always liked to travel and of course I would go with them. Anyway, I came upon this park. It was pretty small, of course, not like those big ones that they have out West. We're a small country. Nothing we can do about that. Back to the park. I remember seeing a few jungle gyms and a sandbox or two. In the middle was a bench. And sitting on the bench was a young girl. I walked over to her. She was young, about my age, but not as old. She had her hair done in this bizarre style. Like little pony tails on opposite sides of her head. She was dressed in this gothic get-up. All black. She was not from these parts, I'm sure. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Are you real?" she asked.

"I was about to ask you that myself," I answered. I felt so strange. Like I already knew her.

"My name is Robin," she said, still smiling.

"Mine is Hidetoshi," I responded. I held out my hand. She took it.

"I don't know how long I have been sitting here," she said. I sat next to her on the bench.

"Really?" I asked, kinda giddy. "I don't know where I am myself."

"This is a park I am familiar with," she said. "But I remember I was somewhere else. Someplace dark and lonely. There was an old woman."

"An old woman," I said with a sigh. "Am I dreaming?"

"Dreaming?" she asked. "Maybe. I don't think I am. I think I am wide awake. I am seeing visions. Things from the past. The present. The future. Things that never happened."

"I have to be dreaming," I said out loud. I looked at Robin. "Are you okay?" Don't know why I asked that.

"Yes," Robin answered. She closed her eyes. "But I am afraid of what's to come. I think something bad is coming down the line. My course is already set. There is nothing I can do about it."

"I see," I said softly. Why was I dreaming of this girl? I've never met her before. For some reason, I felt sad inside.

"Hidetoshi," Robin said.

"Yeah?" I blurted out. I was a bit caught off guard.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "There is nothing you can do about it. And besides, you will not be alone. I will have Amon. You will have someone, too."

"Wait a minute," I said, all taken aback. "Who's Amon? What should I be worrying about? Who's the 'someone'?" But she was gone. I was sitting on the bench alone. My heart started to pound. And then I woke up.-

"Wow," Kinosaki said.

"Yeah," Hidetoshi said. "That's what I thought when I sat on my bed. Wow."

"So," Kinosaki started. "This dream. Have you had it again?"

"No," Hidetoshi said. "Only that once. And I have been uneven ever since."

They kept on walking, silence once again. They sky grew darker.

"Sometimes dreams make mention of the future," Kinosaki said. "The mind is apretty powerful thing."

"The future," Hidetoshi said. "I wonder about my future from time to time. Uncertain future, I'm sure."

"You really are deep for such a young guy, Hide-chan," Kinosaki said with a smile.

"Young?" Hidetoshi said. "I'm a high schooler, just like you, Kinosaki."

"Actually," Kinosaki said, stopping. "I graduated last year."

"Er," Hidetoshi sputtered. "You mean you're older than me? And all this time I've been disrespectful to you. Sorry, Kinosaki-san." He bowed.

"It's alright," Kinosaki said. "Why do you think I was calling you Hide-chan? Funny how you didn't catch that."

"I thought all girls called everyone 'chan'," Hidetoshi admitted. "Guess I was wrong why you called me that."

"Is there a problem of me being older?" Kinosaki asked, her arms crossed.

"No," Hidetoshi said. "I don't really care about that." He smiled.

"I have a question," Kinosaki said. "I know your first name and your family name. So why does your backpack have the initials SM?"

"I'll tell you later," Hidetoshi said.


End file.
